Beautiful Life – Like You
by Melan Anime
Summary: One-shot. Part of my "Beautiful Life" collection. Crow finds out that giving birth for the first time is not scary and dangerous for the woman only. However he forgot everything seeing his baby. RavenKnightShipping. RxR please!


_**A/N**_ _:_ _Another one-shot for my "_ _ **Beautiful Life**_ _" collection. It's too bad that I can't turn all of my ideas into one big story, with a proper timeline. Honest I have no idea when (or if) I will find time to write the next one-shot for my collection, but hope never dies._  
 _Anyway... I hope you all like my story.  
_

* * *

 _Summary_ _: Crow finds out that giving birth for the first time is not scary and dangerous for the woman only. However he forgot everything seeing his baby._

 _Time line_ _: post-cannon (13 years after the Anime)_

 _Rating_ _: T_

 _Character(s)_ _: Crow/Sherry/Aki_

 _Genre(s)_ _: Family/Friendship_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I own the title and this story. Also I don't own the cover image; G-A-AnimeFan4 does (from DA) so the credit goes to her as the original artist! This is non-profit story and I'm not making any money from it._

* * *

 **Beautiful Life – Like You**

 _Crow's POV_

"Crow?!" my beloved wife cried out.

Even if we were separated by a closed door and a long corridor, from the delivery rooms to the waiting hall, I heard her voice loud and clear as if I was sitting right next to her.

Physically I may have been petrified from fear, but my mind was working nonstop. This was a nightmare. Supposedly the day when a woman becomes a mother is the best day of her life, but so far my personal experience says the exact opposite. I hate the fact that I cannot do anything to help when Sherry is hurting so much, even more than I think.

"Do not worry Crow," Aki tried to reassure me, though she was unsuccessful, unfortunately.

Apart from Mizoguchi, she was the only one able to come to my side. When I informed my friends, that the great moment had come, Yuusei was working at the lad, Carly was taking care of her few-months-old daughter* and wasn't allowed to leave the house and Jack was somewhere in Europe dueling. Aki Fudo was pregnant too*, but that didn't stop her from coming to my side and I was grateful for that.

"CROW!"

Mizoguchi didn't move a muscle unlike me who jumped to my feet. "Why I am not allowed to be with her?" I asked Aki with a little more anger and tension in my voice. "She's calling me! She needs me!"

Aki looked at me sympathetically. "Crow I understand that this is a very difficult moment for you, to hear your wife screaming and you cannot do anything, but believe me, you will be in big trouble if you go to her."

I looked at her enigmatically and suspicious. "Why?"

"The majority of men who attended a birth, for the first time, are fainting. It is not easy or a pleasant sight," Aki explained.

I looked at her incredulous. "I do not know for the majority of men, but I do not think I'll faint or something," I said dryly.

Aki took a deep breath, trying to keep her patience, I guessed. "You know Crow, it's not only that. Many women-"

She did not manage to complete the sentence as more loud voices from my wife, reached to our ears.

"CROW"

"You see? She needs me!"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?"

I froze in my tracks. Aki sighed, while Mizoguchi didn't move at all.

 _Did Sherry just call me 'bastard'?_

"Why she…?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

 _Did she just say that she is going to kill me?_

"But why…?"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"What did I do?" I asked. I was lost. "What is happening to my wife?"

Aki looked at me like she was forcing herself. "Nothing is happening to Sherry. Well except the fact that she is giving birth."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU IDIOT!"

I pointed to myself, bewildered. "My fault?"

Aki took a deep breath and sighed again. "This is what I was trying to tell you, Crow," she said, "You see, Sherry is in pain beyond your or her imagination. Many women at this point blame their husbands, because… well, you know…" she didn't finish what she wanted to say, and instead of an explanation, she looked at me apologetically.

"AFTER I FINISH THIS, I'LL COME FOR YOU, CROW!"

I licked my lips slowly. This was getting worst.

"CROW!"

"You still want to be with her?" Aki asked in a more cheerful tone. "Because if you really want to be with her, I can mediate speaking to the doctor."

I reviewed immediately. Sure I wanted to be with my wife, trying to do something to make her feel better - I had no idea what I could do, but…

"YOU BETTER RUN! YOU HEAR ME!?"

I gulped, shaking my head. "No, I think you're right," I said, taking my seat again. "Men and birth… bad idea."

I knew that birth wasn't the best thing ever, it was something scary and dangerous but until now I thought that was only for the woman. Today I revised that thought. It was scary and very dangerous for women AND men.

Aki looked at me with a slight smile. "If only you could see your face."

I tried to smile back, but it wasn't that easy. I sat next to my friend, but soon I got up and started marching up and down the corridor. I was feeling strange; I wasn't tired, the adrenaline in my veins was hitting red, but I was feeling a mental tiredness. I wasn't sad, actually, I was very happy because very soon I would be able to hold my child, but I didn't like that my wife was in such pain. I wasn't scared, actually, I was excited about the whole thing, but thinking that Sherry was angry with me was making me shiver…

"Crow, I think it's better to sit down," Aki suggested after some time. "It's been an hour that you are walking like that."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Really? An hour?"

Aki nodded and took a deep breath. I sat down back again. "It's been too long. Maybe you should go home and rest?"

"Don't worry about me, Crow. I'm pregnant, not ready to die. Besides, I want to be here when Sherry gives birth."

"Why do women have to go through all this pain to give birth?" I asked, tapping my foot, just because I wanted to keep both my body and my mind busy.

My friend lifted her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm wondering the same thing myself," she said placing her hand on her belly.

"You're not afraid for your big day, are you?"

"I am," she admitted with a smile. "But I know that I'll forget everything the moment I'll hold my daughter in my hands. By the way Crow, why didn't you and Sherry want to learn the gender of your child?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I prefer it to be a surprise. After all, if it's a boy or a girl, I'll love my child the same."

"You have a point, but aren't you curious?"

"Sometimes I was...a whole lot, but in general not that much. Sherry never minds to find out the gender, after she found out that she was pregnant, everything else wasn't that important."

"Crow Hogan!" A female voiced sounded in the corridor.

I got up real quick, and with the corner of my eye, I saw Mizoguchi doing the same. "Yes?!"

A nurse came to me with a smile. "Congratulations mister Hogan, your wife gave birth to a healthy girl."

"A girl?! I have a daughter!?"

"Girls' year," Aki whispered before she hit me friendly on my shoulder. "Congratulations Crow, that's wonderful."

"How is my wife?" I asked. _Is she still mad at me?_ I wanted to add, but I didn't.

"She is tired but fine. Your wife mister Hogan is very strong."

"She sure is," I agreed.

"Can we see her?" Aki asked.

The nurse took a moment. "She is recovering right now, you can see her and the baby for five to ten minutes, but only her husband can stay a bit longer."

"That's ok," Aki smiled and turned to me. "I can go home after and Mizoguchi can wait outside."

The man nodded so I nodded too. "Take me to my wife please."

"Follow me, sir."

My heart was beating non-stop, feeling like it was about to burst any moment now. The nurse led us to the other side of the hospital where Aki informed me that it was the obstetrics ward, and showed us the room. Sherry was half-laying on the bed holding our little girl in her arms. When she lifted her head to look at me - time suddenly stopped, as if everything around me but my wife and daughter disappeared.

Sherry was tired and weak, but her smile was strong, and her eyes were bright. There was no sign of anger in her eye, something really good for me. I rushed to her side and kissed her forehead.

"How are you beautiful?"

She didn't grimace hearing me calling her like that – she never liked it. "We have a daughter," she said turning her eyes to her lap.

I have seen many babies in my life but this time it was different. This time it wasn't an orphan or something; it was _my_ child. I looked at my sleeping daughter that was wrapped in a light pink blanket and I lowered the cover a bit to see her little face.

"Aw, Crow, she is so beautiful," Aki said, making me realized that for a moment I forgot they were here too.

"My lady," Mizoguchi wiped a teardrop from his eye.

"Thank you, Aki, I never saw something more beautiful in my life," Sherry said and carefully she stroked the little head with the few orange hair. "And I think she looks like you Crow."

I felt my chest filling with pride; she was my daughter after all. I placed a soft kiss on my little girl's head and she opened her little eyes, revealing two wonderful emerald gems. The baby made a strange noise that wasn't a cry, but in my ears, it was heard as a laugh. I knew newborn babies cannot laugh yet, but I wanted to believe that my daughter was an exception.

I looked at my wife and kissed her soft lips. "She looks _like you_ too," I smiled and wrapped my hands around my two girls feeling that life cannot get any more beautiful.

* * *

 _Special thanks to my lovely beta_ _Mystic Mists_ _!_

 _Review if you like it. If you don't, review anyway! ^_^ it will make my day!  
_

 _* The Aki being pregnant spoiler is from another story, that I'll post soon, at least I hope. The same about Carly, being a mother to a daughter.  
_


End file.
